<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Counting sheep by lizlybear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238516">Counting sheep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear'>lizlybear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Barebacking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Tumblr Prompt, mcdanno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can't sleep, Danny knows a quick way to tire him out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Counting sheep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Vitale50/gifts">Laura_Vitale50</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve sighs, turning again, trying to get comfortable but the mattress on this particular hotel bed is too hard. He shifts onto his back and curses the drugs traffickers for the umpteenth time. A week ago they were called onto a murder scene, where they linked the deaths to a cold case and from there it took them to the main land. They teamed up with local authorities and wrapped up the case in under a day. So after a hectic two days with little sleep and too much coffee they were finally headed home. On their way to the airport Danny kept glancing out the window to the dark clouds gathering in the west and when he expressed worry about not being able to fly out Steve laughed it away. Unfortunately Danny’s instinct had been spot on and the storm kept them grounded. Although it passed hours ago, their flight is still delayed until the next day. Danny’s foresight got them a room, one of the last at the airport hotel. Which is why he’s now laying next to Danny in a king size bed, staring at the white ceiling trying to shut out the noise from the city. He sighs again, turns and punches his pillow.</p><p>“Jesus Steven, I swear to all that is sacred if you don’t go to sleep I will knock you out!”</p><p>“I can’t help it, the city noise is keeping me awake”</p><p>Danny snorts, turning so he can look at Steve.</p><p>“Oh how the tables have turned”</p><p>“It’s not funny! I’m tired”</p><p>“So count sheep” after a few seconds he follows it up with a “Also I thought you army guys could sleep anywhere?”</p><p>Steve glares and he can see the innocent smile on Danny’s face in the soft light filtering through the curtains. He huffs and turns away and out of sheer desperation he starts counting sheep. After a while he hits Danny with his pillow.</p><p>“It doesn’t work”</p><p>“What doesn’t work?”</p><p>“Counting sheep”</p><p>He can hear Danny roll his eyes and he grins into the darkness. Steve closes his eyes again and starts to roll over only this time before he can complete his turn Danny sits up and pins him in place.</p><p>“Fine. Do you really want to sleep?”</p><p>“Yes!” He looks up at Danny and narrows his eyes “Why? You’re not really going to try and knock me out right?”</p><p>“Try?”</p><p>“Yes Danno, try”</p><p>He grins and Danny just sighs and rubs his hands over his face before he turns serious.</p><p>“Okay. I have an easy cure but it requires effort and at least thirty minutes, depending on your levels of energy and stamina”</p><p>Steve thinks this over and his heartbeat kicks up a notch when he realises exactly what Danny means. He takes a second to process, then takes a deep breath.</p><p>“I’m listening”</p><p>Danny’s eyes widen in surprise and his mouth shapes an <em> ‘oh’ </em>as if he hadn’t actually considered Steve being on board. When he stays silent Steve nudges him and Danny’s face goes through a myriad of micro expressions before it settles on a cross between anticipation and excitement. Danny swings his leg over Steve’s thighs, shifting a few times until he settles with his ass in Steve’s lap. </p><p>“Comfortable?”</p><p>“You’re kind of boney but I’ll make do”</p><p>“Bo .. I’ll show you boney”</p><p>He flips them around, Danny rolls with the movement and immediately wraps his legs around Steve’s waist. He looks at Danny suspiciously when the blond smirks up at him. He leans down, holding himself still and in place as his brain catches up to what he’s, what they’re, about to do. Danny is watching him and Steve stops thinking as he closes the gap between them. The moment their lips touch, he’s lost. Danny’s mouth readily opens under his assault. He slips in his tongue, deepening the kiss as he drinks in Danny’s moan. Eventually he breaks away, panting quietly. He pushes a strand of Danny’s hair behind his ear, enjoying the way Danny’s whole body shivers as he brushes the shell of said ear. </p><p>“We’re doing this?”</p><p>“Seems like”</p><p>He smiles giving Danny a quick peck before getting off the bed. He loses his clothes and rummages through his bag, fingers closing around the small tube of lube he tossed in before they left Hawaii. When he turns around to the bed Danny is naked, on his back stroking his cock. He stands there for a moment taking in Danny Williams in all his glory. From the messy hairdo, to his furry chest, down to a beautiful flushed cock, his slim hips and powerful thighs. Steve licks his lips and briefly wonders if he can ever come back from this, if he will ever be able to go back to <em> just </em> friends. For now he decides to take what he can get, and if that’s one night to help him sleep then so be it. </p><p>He crawls on to the bed, nudging Danny’s thighs apart as he kisses him deeply. They kiss for a long time, letting their hands roam, mapping each other's bodies. He lets his hand slide down between Danny’s thighs and he strokes the straining cock, spreading the copious amount of pre cum leaking from the head. When Danny arches up he lets go and breaks the kiss so he can locate the lube. In his hurry he spills a fair amount over Danny’s abs. Danny laughs out loud and Steve grins back. He scoops up most of the spill and twists his fingers around Danny’s cock, fondles the heavy balls before he slips a finger inside the hot little hole, there is almost no resistance and he squashes a sudden burst of jealousy. He takes his time, slowly fingering him open until Danny’s a babbling mess beneath him. Steve slicks up his cock and grips Danny’s ass, entering him in one slow push forward. He pulls back and punches back in, loving the way Danny’s body takes all of him. He sets a slow rhythm, long and lazy thrusts intent on driving Danny over the edge first. Beads of sweat run down his back as he drives his hips back and forth, Danny is gasping for breath with every thrust and Steve captures Danny face with his hands, taking his mouth in a sweet, desperate kiss. Danny hips are undulating, pushing back against Steve. Their kiss turns hungry, almost savage and Steve realises the slow pace isn’t cutting it. Danny is moaning wildly, clenching around him and Steve can feel his control vanishing. He shifts, pulling Danny further into his lap, the new angle allows him to push deeper, harder and faster. Danny cums first, untouched, shooting all over his abs and Steve’s rhythm falters and reduces to slow grind. Danny reaches up and drags him down into a filthy, wet kiss. Danny breaks away panting, brushing his fingers over Steve’s brow.</p><p>“Cum for me”</p><p>And he does, on command, he fills Danny up, pulsing deep inside of him with a litany of <em> ‘Danny’ </em>spilling from his lips. He slumps forward, draping himself over Danny’s hot and sweaty body. He kisses Danny again because he can before he slowly pulls out and plucks a shirt from the ground to mop up the mess. Sighing, he drags Danny into his arms, kissing the top of his head. </p><p>“We need to talk about stamina, that was barely thirty minutes”</p><p>“I’ll show you in the morning”</p><p> “Who says there’ll be sex in the morning? Huh?”</p><p>“Your face when you came”</p><p>When Danny doesn’t answer Steve cracks open an eye and finds Danny watching him with a fond look on his face. </p><p>“I love you, I hope you know that”</p><p>“I do, me too. And if you think for one second I’m going to let you go now that I finally have you, you can think again”</p><p>Danny lays his head back down and falls silent. Steve’s eyelids are heavy, sleep slowly pulling him under.</p><p>
  <em> “You’ve always had me” </em>
</p><p>Steve smiles into Danny’s hair, tightening his arms around him before he answers the call of Morpheus.</p><p> </p><p>Fin</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I wrote this tiny story for prompt 29 - If you can’t sleep then how about we have sex? I tried my best and I hope you like it. Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated. Mirel, you are the best for always proof reading for me! I love you for it.</p><p>*English is not my native language. Not beta read, so any and all mistakes are my own. If you happen to spot any please let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>